


Tongue (A Crown of Sonnets)

by Kass



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: 1999, Episode Related, First Time, M/M, Sonnets, TS: Spare Parts, crown of sonnets, fanpoetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-09
Updated: 2008-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-02 03:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kass/pseuds/Kass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sentinel sonnets 19-25. Set after "Spare Parts." Written in 1999.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tongue (A Crown of Sonnets)

**Author's Note:**

> This one comes immediately after the episode "Spare Parts," which ends with Naomi convincing Jim to try the delicacy she's prepared, and Blair looking kind of cross.

 

  


  


# 

  


  


"Man, you ate tongue," Blair said. He tried to smother  
The little jealous voice that sounded hurt.  
Jim looked at him. "I can't believe you'd flirt,"  
Blair started, then grew silent. "With your mother?"

Blair nodded, keeping one springy curl twined  
Around a finger, looking far away.  
"She's kind of cute," Jim teased. Blair bristled. "Hey,"  
Jim said, "calm down, I didn't think you'd mind."

"I do," Blair said through teeth clenched like a trap.  
Jim sighed as something clicked: he felt Blair's pain.  
"She smells like you," Jim said. Blair froze, his mane  
Still curled around his hand. Jim touched his lap.

"Come here." Blair's eyes were pools of aching blue.  
"I hit on her because I wanted you -"

* * *

"I hit on her because I wanted you —"  
Blair looked like he'd been shaken upside-down.  
He didn't say a word. Jim hid a frown,  
Eyes darkened. Blair was quiet. What to do?

Maybe I'm wrong, Jim thought. Maybe he's mad  
Because Naomi's older, not because  
He likes me back. Jim closed his eyes. "Was  
That way out of line?" I've fucked up, bad -

Then startled when the hand approached his chin.  
"Look at me," so soft he barely heard.  
Opened his eyes, heart racing like a bird.  
Blair's thumb brushed past his lips. "Damn, Jim, I'm in

This way over my head," voice pitched down low.  
"I want you too," said Blair, words coming slow.

* * *

"I want you too," said Blair, words coming slow.  
The two men leaned together for a kiss.  
A hand brushed past a groin; a sigh; a hiss  
Of want. Blair pulled away. "No, Blair, don't go,"

Jim said, surprised he was willing to beg.  
Blair smiled; Jim's insides lightened. Blair unhooked  
The buttons on his shirt, and as Jim looked  
Blair let the shirt come loose. He touched Jim's leg.

"Stay with me, man," Blair whispered. "Don't you zone."  
Jim shook his head, half-giddy with delight.  
"I want your senses dialed up tonight."  
Jim's shirt was pulled away. A touch, a moan,

Both men were breathing heavy. Sandburg sighed.  
"You're beautiful," he let himself confide.

* * *

"You're beautiful," he let himself confide.  
Jim's face betrayed surprise. "What you just said -  
No one's said that before -" he felt the bed  
Grow warm as he allowed desire's tide

To wash him boneless. "God, you feel so good,"  
He murmured as Blair's lips played on his chest.  
Blair licked. "I want to make this night the best  
You've ever had," Blair said. "You know, I would

Have done this sooner if I'd known you felt -"  
A kiss, Jim groaned, his navel was explored  
By Blair's warm tongue. "I mean, I have adored -"  
And then his mouth was busy with Jim's belt.

Blair's breath through denim hit Jim like a rocket.  
"You're glad to see me! What's this in your pocket?"

* * *

"You're glad to see me! What's this in your pocket?"  
Blair teased. His voice's rumble made Jim ache.  
Blair's touch was soft, as if he feared Jim'd break.  
He mused, "I think this plug here needs a socket,"

Pulled jeans and briefs away and in one motion  
Took Jim into his mouth. Jim gasped. "Oh, God," a voice  
Called out. Blair's mouth was busy. The other choice  
Was Jim; yes, Jim was sighing; Blair, an ocean,

Lapped salt from Jim's _cojones_. "Blair,"  
A quiet cry, "Too fast - I want to wait -"  
Blair let his tongue caress, pulled back too late,  
Jim stiffened, gasped, and came right then and there.

Blair felt like he'd been touched by divine grace,  
Watching release play on his partner's face.

* * *

Watching release play on his partner's face,  
Blair moved to lie beside him. "You okay?  
Was that...all right?" He meant, but didn't say,  
_Tell me you don't regret this!_ Soft, like lace,

Jim kissed Blair's ear. "Amazing," almost purred.  
He licked Blair's neck, a blush began to burn  
Upon Blair's face, Jim grinned. "Now it's your turn."  
A hand caressed Blair's thigh; Blair sighed; Blair stirred.

Divested of his pants, Blair felt the air  
Rush cool around his languid, open form.  
He shivered. "Cold," he said. "I'll keep you warm,"  
Jim promised. God, he thought, this bare

Still body quivering was his to taste!  
Planted a row of kisses on Blair's waist.

* * *

Planting a row of kisses on Blair's waist  
Jim hummed with longing finally made real.  
He licked around Blair's hard-on, and could feel  
Him stiffen in frustration. Then, in haste,

Seized by the need to know his partner's flavor,  
Drew Blair into his mouth. Blair almost wept.  
Jim lost his fear that he might be inept  
As Blair, beneath him, writhed. Jim paused to savor

What lay before him: Blair's strong hands clenched tight;  
His breath, uneven; thighs rolled wide apart.  
Jim heard the painful gallop of Blair's heart.  
Jim sucked; Blair groaned; then Blair gave up the fight.

When Blair said it again, it sounded new:  
"Man, you ate tongue." Jim countered, "So did you!"

  



End file.
